heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakonem's Throne Room
The Drakonem Throne Room is the official residence of the crown and ruler(s) of Drakonem. This hall also serves as a rp zone for characters. RP Zone With everyone gone from the banquet, Ko'lasi enters the throne room to find his father, mother, and sister before him. "What did you need to speak with me about?", Ko'lasi ask. "Ko'lasi, today you stood up for not only what you believe in but your future as well", King Ignitus says to his son. "In my eyes, that is what makes you a man and what transitions you into a king". "That was just a instinctive outburst that seemed as if I had no control over", Ko'lasi responds. "I'm not even sure if I'll be ready to be King of Drakonem. Not to mention the public detest our entire family". "Ko'lasi I'm more than aware of what the public thinks and quite honestly I don't give a damn and neither should you", King Ignitus says. "When your grandfather King Flo'ga died, the citizens of Drakonem have turned their back on this family ever since. I'm aware that your brother is well skilled in the art of combat and wants to rule Drakonem on his own accord, but a king must sometimes take risk, do what is best for his kingdom, and point out his own flaws. That's why I made Pyrus general; not because of pity, but because of his skill in what he was born to do- fight and not rule. That is your calling Ko'lasi, and you remember that", King Ignitus would say as he turned to his son. "He's right, you're skills in war could use some tuning", Queen Valsa intervenes, making her presence felt. "You blindly use rage as your form of combat which makes nothing but sloppyness and mistakes. We're a warrior race who conquers planets not just for the sport of it, but because we're a race that has the desire to make our presence known in the universe and expand upon our reaches". "Your mother is right. A future king cannot make sloppy mistakes as that will carry over into sloppy decisions. We've talked about it Ko'lasi and we think it's time for you to lead your own army and take conquer your own world", King Ignitus says. "This will test your skills to truly see if you're ready and fit to be King of Drakonem and lead this race to superiority in this grand universe". "Fine, I'll take your test", Ko'lasi gruffly says. "Good", King Ignitus says. "Your older brother managed to pass this test and conqure a set of planets on the other half of the Andromeda Galaxy. Because of this, we're sending you to a galaxy not far from here that our scientist have picked up. You see, the public does not have faith in you as their next king, due to your hotheaded and reckless nature. They feel you're simply not ready to proclaim my throne and crown, and to be honest with you I'm not ready to give it up. We will send you in a interstellar ship with roughly 200 men at your command. Your sister Kaïsha has been tested before, so she will be there to act as a overseer and guide. She'll also tell me how wellyou've peeformed on this endevor". "Just 200?", Ko'lasi ask. "That's nowhere near the proper size of an army if I'm going to conquer an entire planet". "Don't worry, we still have registered information on the ship about this planet in our databases from when my father traveled there about a century ago". "The species on the planet is so weak that they weren't even worth conquering at the time". "This should be a simple task for you as your ship is being prepared as we speak. I expect you to be ready within two days as well", King Ignitus says. "I will be", Ko'lasi replies. A Unexpected Betrayal King Ignitus would sit on his throne beside his queen as he waited for all of his brave warriors to continue to flood into his throne room to commemorate their actions in the recent war. "Looks like that's everyone", he would say as he arose from his throne, his large stature standing before everyone. "Good evening everyone", King Ignitus would say after everyone would quickly bow before him. "You're all here today because you possess the heart of a warrior. Every single Drakonian bowed before me fought alongside me to overtake the planet Sabosa. As your King I am not only grateful, but lucky to have you at my command", Ignitus says. "We shall honor you all with a royal banquet that sh-", Queen Valsa is abruptly interrupted as Pyrus barges in with a crowd of low class Drakonians. "Son, you're late to your own commemoration", King Ignitus says as he begins to walk down the steps. "Why are these people in my throne room?", he ask referring to the crowd of Drakonians behind him. "Hehe, father your time as our king is now up", Pyrus says as he walks further into the room. "What is the meaning of this?", Queen Valsa ask. "My fellow Drakonians, this royal family has ruled with an iron fist for years upon end, in a distasteful fashion. Our standards of living have diminshed greatly ever since his family took it upon themselves to usurp the throne from my bloodline! Was it not better those years ago when every citizen had a home to live in! Where every citizen didn't have to worry about finding the means to feed their young!", Pyrus bellows as a small number of soldiers began to nod their head in agreement one by one. "Pyrus enough", King Ignitus acrimoniously says as Pyrus drivels on. "This man only cares about himself and barely his family if I were to intervene and say so myself. How long will it be until we perish fighting for a tyrant over our heads!? Or will we simply starve to death in these rough conditions!?". Pyrus says as he continues on. "I SAID ENOUGH!!!", King Ignitus angrily roars, but Pyrus continues on. "He has a point", a soldier says. "I've been blinded with his gifts toward this royal circle, but our people are starving!" "Hold your tongue!", Queen Valsa intervenes. "We're doing our best to improve the conditions of Drakonem". "With all due respect mother, your best simply isn't good enough", Pyrus says with a vexed look on his face. "Hehehe", King Ignitus chuckles under his breath as he looks up at Pyrus. "And to think my own son would turn against not only his king, but his own father. No matter, this futile rebellion is not enough to remove me from power. All those associated with this fool will be executed tomorrow at a moments notice. Pyrus we will have a talk later after I'm done with this. Take them out my sight", King Ignitus says as he quater turns back to his throne. However, no one moves at his command. "Are you fools hard of hearing!? He said take these scum away from our presence!", Queen Valsa yells to no avail. "Kill them", Pyrus says as everyone lunges toward the King and Queen. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Andromeda Galaxy RP Zone Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Space RP Zone Category:Space Category:Planet Drakonem Category:Planet